Taken Models List
Please do not use the collapsible code to hide your beans -- it makes it harder for people to search for models that are in use -- THANK YOU Roman Torchwick ;) In use 1. Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) 2. Loden Rhee - Kim Seokjin (Jin; BTS) 3. Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) 4. Anubis Rose - Jung Hoseok (J-Hope BTS) 5. Dandelion Owens - Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) 6. Lazuli Lantana Jeon Jungkook (BTS) 7. Nitrous Ro - Kim Namjoon (BTS) 8. Oxycodine Baker - Kim Donghyun (Donghyun; Boyfriend) 9. Reolin Li - Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) (I got permission to use him.) 10. Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) 11. River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) 12. Emeric Ryu - Kim Junmyeon (Suho; Exo) 13. Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) 14. Zaffre Nickelson - Kim Jong-in (Kai; EXO) 15. Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) 16. Blake Vio - Kim Minseok (Xiumin; EXO) 17. Sage Liang - Oh Sehun (EXO) 18. Umbreon Westbrook - Lu Han 19. Nyanza Colada - Choi Youngjae (Youngjae; GOT7) (Sharing with Penny) 20. Carmine Valdez - Im Jaebum (JB; GOT7) 21. Aero Bunyasarn - Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) 22. Wyn Lui - Ten (Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul; NCT U) 23. Mio Brady - Dong Sicheng (Winwin; NCT 127) 24. Salad Araki - Yuta Nakamoto (Yuta; NCT 127) 25. Pichu Aello - Jung Yoon-oh (Jaehyun; NCT 127) 26. Vio Carter - Park Jisung (Jisung; NCT Dream) 27. Lust Yew - Zhong Chenle (Chen Le; NCT Dream) 28. New York Appledore - Choi Minki (Ren; Nu'est) 29. Topaz Hong - Lee Taemin (Taemin; SHINee) 30. Mauve Aryl- Choi Siwon (Super Junior) 31. Leo Kim - Kim Jong soon (Super Junior; Yesung) 32. Razzle Ko - Lee Seunghoon (Seunghoon; Winner) 33. Lapiz Beckett - Jay Park (Got premission from Ren) 34. ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) 35. Wenge De Adel - Kim Hyoyeon (Hyoyeon; SNSD) 36. Lavender Khan - Lee Soonkyu (Sunny; SNSD) 37. Nilah Kang - Shin Jisoo (Jisoo; Tahiti) 38. Lyubov Willow - Adelina Sotnikova 39. M&M Candy - Park Hyung Suk 40. Million Dawson - Song Joong Ki Reserved *Park Jimin (BTS) (Reserved on 17:55, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) *Huang Zi Tao (Tao) (reserved on 17:55, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) *Lee Jihoon (Woozi; Seventeen) (Reserved on 04:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) *Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi; Seventeen) (Reserved on 04:49, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) Neopolitan Yang Xiao Long unless i like you, the answer is no. and if you don't respect that... you'll be on the receiving end of Ember Celica. *Meredith Foster - Marble Zeppelin *Crystal Reed - Thyme Winderfly *Oscar Isaac - Lead Zeppelin *Bella Hadid - Agate Corseli *Daisy Ridley - Cerise Lichtenburg *Anya Taylor-Joy - Chelsea Conrad *Emma Stone - Cocoa Winderfly *Sky Ferreira - Glacier Christina *Leighton Meester - Lightning McLaren *Karlie Kloss - Cecilia Holland-Reichert *Rosie Tupper - Plum Karahalios *Kate Mara - Reese Schneider *Bridgit Mendler - Tina Schmidt and Denmark Larsen *Kate Winslet - Sophia McLaren-Cobb *Amanda Seyfried - Zinc Graham *Rachel Hilbert - Weiss Byrne *Taylor Marie Hill - Vixen Voltagen *Taissa Farmiga (shared with neo) - Witt de Adel and Rain de Adel *Emma Roberts - Azure Holland *Yumi Lambert - Bethesda Larsen Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- N O R A Sharing will depend from user to user ^3^ also limiting to 5 shared models per user kthnx <3 ---- #Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana #Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana #Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas #Kiera Knightley — Yasmin Montblanc #Kim Jisoo (BLΛƆKPIИK) — Lotus Borealis #Zoe Kurzenkova — Raine Irys #Alissa Skovbye — Líadan Ó Ciardha #Park Shin Hye — Lauren Jin #Jessica Jung — Amaryllis Azalea #Jung Jinyoung — Elysium Karst (shared with Roman) #Jennifer Ulrich — Julchen Beilschmidt #Polina Gagarina — Satrina Willow #Stefanie Scott — Carmine Rassmussen #Rowan Blanchard — Tilly Evans (shared with Cinder) #Cristina Fernandez Lee — Peony Owens #Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) — Chumin "Churo" Ro #Anastasia Bezrukova — Aureolin Beilschmidt P.E.N.N.Y V.2 #Evanna Lynch — Licorice Beaumont #Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) — Altair Borealis #Annasophia Robb — Diana Payne #Evan Peters — Yasen Angelov #Godfrey Gao — Quan Meifing #Kirsten Maldonado — Mica Karahalios #Jeon Eun-bi (Eunha; GFriend) — Cattleya Orchid #Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle — Ash Karahalios-Dawson ---- #Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Haley Ramm (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Vini Uehara (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Katarzyna Konderak (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Xu Minghao (The8; SVT) (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Park Kyung-ri (Kyungri; 9Muses) (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Pranpriya Manoban (Lisa; BLΛƆKPIИK) (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Adachi Yuto (Yuto; Pentagon) (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Park Jaeseok (Jaeseok; Golden Child) (Reserved on 21:15, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Chris Pine (Reserved on 23:22, September 4, 2017 (UTC)) #Akanishi Jin (Reserved on 02:09, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) #Jo Haseul (Haseul; LOOΠΔ) (Reserved on 02:09, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) #Terada Takuya (Takuya; CROSSGENE) (Reserved on 02:09, September 5, 2017 (UTC)) Ren I don't want to share anyone. You can ask, it'll probably be no. In Use #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo #'Aposema Demetriou' - Yeo Changgu #'Ghost Canis Lupus' - Koo Junhoe #'Tanner Baran' - Kim Ji Soo male actor #'Otis Nguyen' - Noo Phước Thinh Reserved *Jackson Wang *Cody Christian *Ong Seongwoo *Yoo Seonho *Park Yury *Kim Soohyun *Matthew Kim *Kim Taehyung aka J.seph *Choi Bomin *Hong Joochan *Jung Yonghwa Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - *Emma Watson - *Jared Gilmore - *Ashley Tisdale - *Mackenzie Foy - *Bailee Madison - *Lily Collins - Merisa Mist *Arthur Darvill - *Rachel Platten - Cinder #Natalie Dormer (Saffron Montcroix) #Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) #Shay Mitchell (Victoria Marcano) #Amber Heard #Katie McGrath #Emmelie de Forest #Emilia Clarke #Cara Delevingne #Scarlett Leithold #Jack Falahee #Dylan o'Brien #Bridget Satterlee #Lilly Kruk #Pyper America Smith Emerald Sustrai #Chloë Sevigny - December Rötlich #Lily Rabe - Stellata North #Lady Gaga - Pearl Tringali #Kristen Stewart - Kale Tänzeln #Lily Loveless - Linarite Gallagher #Nastya Kusakina - Ruddy Bishop #Dove Cameron - Lilii Tilapia - Shared with Pyrrha The Highland Lady Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- Active ---- #Alex Meraz - Owen Connor #Rupert Grint - John Carnarvan #David Tennant - Thomas Flint Reserved ---- #Sebastian Stan - Marcus Bloodstone #Steven Kelly - Aris Sakellarios #Avan Jogia #Mason Cook #Dave Franco #Chris Evans #Robert Downey Jr. #Anthony Mackie #Levi Miller #Mateus Ward #Asa Butterfield #Jacob Artist #Mans Zelmerlow Penny! I will only share if I like you. Is this favoritism? Yes it is! *ding!* ---- In use *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo) - Prism Silvester *Cha Hak-yeon (N) - Indigo Levi *Heo Ga-yoon - Vera Rhee *Jung Dae-hyun - Jasper Ube *Kim Him-chan - Anza Malachite *Godfrey Gao (sharing with Nora) - Angelo Black *Moon Jong-up - Maize Simmons / Zephyr Choi *Son Seung-wan (Wendy) - Sonia Tyrian *Kris Wu - Crimson Amas *Halsey - Phoebe Sakellarios *Huang Zitao (Z.TAO) - Noir Aries *Zhou Mi - Ruby Vance *Kim Ki-bum (Key) - Percy Silvester *Bang Yong-guk - Oliver Kingsman ---- Reserved #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Yoo Young-jae (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) #Lim Chang-kyun (I.M) X (Reserved 2:33, 15 October, 2016) #Lee Jae-hwan (Ken) VIXX (Reserved 2:36, 15 October, 2016) #Song Ji-eun Secret (Reserved 2:37, 15 October, 2016) #Amandla Stenberg (Reserved 5:01, 15 October, 2016) #Kim Mingyu SVT (Reserved 3:26, 20 October, 2016) #Aaron Kwak (Aron) NU'EST (Reserved 5:59, 22 October, 2016) #Victoria Justice (Reserved 16:28, 22 October, 2016) #Kwon Ji-yong (G-Dragon) BIGBANG (Reserved 2:03, 23 October, 2016) #Choi Young-jae GOT7 (Reserved 2:37, 25 October, 2016) #Shin Ho-seok (Wonho) X (Reserved 18:33, 4 November, 2016) #Conrad Ricamora (Reserved 19:06 13 November, 2016) #Kim Sung-kyu Infinite (Reserved 16:33 1 December, 2016) #Kim Hyeong-kon A-JAX (Reserved 16:34 1 December, 2016) #Charlie Cox (Reserved today *lazy i'll do this later*) Velvet Scarlatina i'm allergic to sharing. bring an EpiPen to my message wall if you wanna give it a shot. pun not regretted. krystal jung · sungjong · seohyun · solar · tiffany hwang · yuri · seulgi · haeryung · sinb · irene bae · vernon chwe · yoona · nana (orange caramel) #Jung Soo-Jung — Heroin Ok (Ok Ha-Neul) #Seo Joo-Hyun — Sevan de Adel #Kim Yong-Sun — Lumi Jokinen #Hwang Mi-Young — Rain Sassari #Lee Sung-Jong — Tylenol Soo #Kwon Yu-Ri — Miela Oleastro #Bae Joo-Hyun (shared) — Shaked Ya #Kang Seul-Gi — Ecstasy Strand #Na Hae-Ryung — Cocaine Abel #Hwang Eun-Bi — Aroha Ro (Ro Ah-Hee) #Park Ji-Yeon — Kai Soo #Emily Rudd — Uxía Nieddu #Son Na-Eun — Naranja Roig #Choi Han-Sol — Nitrous Hwan #Im Yoon-Ah — Ffraid "Fizza" Yeon #Im Jin-Ah — Neassa Sin #Zac Efron — Achilles Sakellarios #Alexandria Daddario — Delwyn Beilschmidt #Sandara Park — Rumena Gye reserved Ozpin Moonbyul - Tea Rose Fox *Park Jinyoung of Got7 - Alex Amranth *Monica Gill - Lunar Shayde *Oscar Spendrup - Sylver Shayde Winter #Luna (Park Sun Young) - Codeine Calluna #Ashley Moore - Mynah Palaka #Hoya (Lee Howon) - Midas Goldt #Jessi (Ho Hyun-ju) - Eden Elentari #Kiko Mizuhara - Taryn Ro #Meng Jia - WIP #Jeon Ji-woo - WIP Category:Key Lists